OBJECTIVE: To understand the actions of chronic antiglaucoma medication, especially with miotics and carbonic anhydrase inhibitors. A method for measurement of aqueous flow in conscious monkeys will be developed in order to study the effect of chronic miotic treatment on flow. Chronic treatment will be by conjunctival placement of slow release material or subcutaneous pumps supplying the conjunctival sac. In rabbits, enzymatic dissection of mucopolysaccharide components of the outflow resistance will be developed and the effect of chronic treatment with antiglaucoma drugs measured with anterior chamber perfusion. Immunofluorescence histology of carbonic anhydrase in eyes of rats, rabbits and monkeys will be developed and the possibility of adaptive changes of carbonic anhydrase content under the prolonged action of acetazolamide investigated. Ongoing studies of axoplasmic flow across pressure barrier in vitro and of cholinergic subsensitivity in monkey ciliary muscle and rodent iris may have to continue into new period.